MARLUXIA: Maintenance Guide and Manual
by A.D. Williams
Summary: Here at Enix/Disney Incorporated, we believe in giving you the finest quality products that money can buy. We greatly appreciate your recent purchase and if you ever have any problems after reading this manual, a support team is available 24/7. Enjoy!


Whoo, been entirely too long before being able to post this manual! College is…picking up. It's not to the point where I'm ready to gouge my eyes out, but I already see music appreciation becoming my most hated class, even above math (the elderly lady teaching it is a sweetheart! And can _teach!)_. And while my MA teacher can as well, when a teacher starts to bash all the music you might love, you start to slowly dislike the class. Oh. And you have to learn a million Italian words for music like, 'alegro' and 'mezzo piano' and stuff. And here I thought music appreciation would be the lesser of two evils between this and art appreciation. -_-"

But enough of my whining. I'll survive ^_^ And you should read this awesome story!

* * *

Congratulations! You are now the owner of a fantabulous MARLUXIA unit! Please read this manual carefully to ensure of proper handling and care of your model.

**MARLUXIA units come equipped with: **

Pink Grim Reaper scythe

Several seasons of _America's Next Top Model_

Sparkly heels (various in color depending on the model)

A pack of rose seeds

**Common Personality Settings**

Smug

Pissed and Smug

Sweaty Glomper Guy

MARLUXIA's are units with egos bigger than you or I could ever imagine and thus they are often found in the Smug mode. All others are inferior to them and being lord of the infamous Castle Oblivion does not help this image any. Please keep this unit away from any other units that may have fragile personalities.

Pissed and Smug usually ends with this unit using his…unusual scythe. Do not be fooled! MARLUXIA's are _very _dangerous. Making test dummies for them to release their anger on will spare your personal items (and units) from being demolished in one of his fits of rage.

A 'glomp' is a term mainly used in the otaku community to describe a massive, constricting hug. In the case of the MARLUXIA unit, these hugs are directed mainly, but not limited to, VEXEN units. In rare cases, a MARLUXIA unit can become very tender toward their owner and will glomp them too.

**Other Compatible/Incompatible Units**

VEXEN: These units hold a see-saw relationship with MARLUXIA's. Often times, VEXEN's are the object of their desires, but there have been instances in which the MARLUXIA unit has exhibited traits of wanting to harm them. This all simply depends on the personal disposition of your unit.

AXEL: There is nothing MARLUXIA units hate more than these models. They are challenging for fights, but their amusement with them ends there. It has sadly come to our attention that underground fights between these two have begun, much like how a person might hold dog or cock fights. Please, if you suspect someone of doing this, notify your local police immediately. Help end the exploitation of these units.

DEMYX: With little to no provocation, MARLUXIA units will abuse a DEMYX. Thankfully, rarely is the abuse physical (they understand that DEMYX's do not like to fight and thus they won't waste their time injuring them), but they love to torture them mentally by intimidating them. Moreso, MARLUXIA's will never call them by their name. They are known at Derek, Darren, Dipshit, Dumbass, and MARLUXIA's favorite, Dickless. All of this abuse can weigh heavily on the DEMYX and while we've not had any reported cases, there's a strong possibility of either suicide or a murder to the MARLUXIA if such abuse goes on for a prolonged time. Dual ownership of these units is very ill-advised.

As a side note, it should be mentioned that if you have a SAIX-PUPPY, then your DEMYX will be protected through him.

LARXENE: The only true friend that the MARLUXIA's have. Rarely ever will these units develop a relationship beyond just friends. The cruelty of the LARXENE is suitable to the MARLUXIA though, so either way they will get along with each other perfectly. While it is great to own these two so that he has a companion, ensure that there are never any more than just these two in any room at any time. The pairing of 'Marlene' is not one to be trifled with.

NAMINE: It has been rumored that MARLUXIA units harbor a slight pedophilic relationship with these units, but we've not gathered any definite proof of this. They will touch them a lot however, and NAMINE units don't appear very fond of the MARLUXIA (probably leftover memories from when the prototype was imprisoned at our buyable location, Castle Oblivion). On top of this, when threatened, MARLUXIA will not hesitate to use NAMINE as a shield. These units should never be around each other.

**Handling and Care**

MARLUXIA units are probably the most successfully-independent units in the Organization XIII line. Their slightly effeminate habits might play a part in them liking to clean up after themselves and do not need help in taking care of their appearance and needs.

When they have some-down time, they love to curl up on the couch and pop in a DVD of _ANTM. _Our prototype MARLUXIA was once dared by the LARXENE unit to walk in a pair of her heels and liked it so much that the trait stuck with most of our other MARLUXIA units. We include his own pair so that he will not steal those of a female owner or a LARXENE unit's, as they are often known to do. This alone does not mean that your unit is homosexual; while they may walk in heels, they would never wear a dress. In fact, heels make them feel more empowered and most of their brutalizing to others is conducted in heels.

MARLUXIA's use their rose petals for everything, whether it be showering (clogging bathroom drains) or just walking down the street (leaving a path for them to be followed and sometimes mugged. Few that crossed with these units have walked away unscathed). Since these petals are used so often, it's important to replenish them frequently for there is nothing that upsets the MARLUXIA more than making a less-than spectacular entrance into a room. The seeds grow very quickly; power down your MARLUXIA unit and empty the packet into the compartment in their backs. Add water and turn your unit back on. The heat of the unit running will cause the seeds to grow and blossom at a rapid rate so that they will be ready for whenever he next needs them.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: I actually managed to drag my MARLUXIA unit to church with me one Sunday and the sermon was about the book of Revelations. He was so entranced by the talk of the four horsemen that he figured _he _could become one! Since then, he's been 'passing judgment' on all other units by striking them with his scythe and screaming "Feel the wrath of God!" While I'm happy he's enthusiastic about Christianity, I'm worried that one day, it won't be a unit he slices but a human. How can I end this reign of terror?

A: You are most certainly in a predicament. Besides rare cases where a XEMNAS unit might become a minister, none of the other units have ever developed a taste for religion (Kingdom Hearts practically is their deity). Read to the unit about the Ten Commandments, and much friendlier passages from the Bible about loving thy neighbor. Hopefully it will curb your units' bloodlust.

Q: My friend is getting married soon and has both humans and units in the ceremony. The flower girl will be her own niece, who's only seven years old, but my MARLUXIA is upset because _he _wants to be the flower maiden! This poor little girl really wants this spotlight to herself, but so does MARLUXIA. How can I appease them both?

A: Your friend can save a bundle on flowers by letting a MARLUXIA decorate for them, especially if they own the unit themselves or has a friend that does. That's where yours comes in. Offer to let him decorate all floral arrangements for the event and to even provide the petals for the flower girl. That way afterwards, he can take all of the compliments for himself and thus sparing his ego.

Q: Why is it wrong to fight the units? They're not human.

A: Neither is a dog, but it can still feel. And yes, Nobodies have emotions too. Anything that can think for itself, communicate effectively back, and has learned to care deeply for other living things does not deserve to have this thrown back at them by being made to fight. It is sickening and heavy fines, also including imprisonment, can be given to persons found to be involved with such activities.

Q: Are you certain that it's only VEXEN units that MARLUXIA's are attracted to? Mine came out his room one day and didn't shut the door behind him on his way to the bathroom. As I passed the doorway, I saw a bound and gagged ZEXION on the bed, whimpering. Since MARLUXIA is my own unit, I was hesitant to call the police, but the owners of the ZEXION unit might press charges. Where did all of this come from?

A: It is impossible to be 100 percent accurate on the personalities of the units. We have set up a website where people are able to share their unique stories about their units and from these we gather intellect on any unusual events related to a type of unit, but these events rarely ever speak for the entire lineup of that model. Your story happens to be part of this. MARLUXIA is not limited to caring only for VEXEN or even LARXENE so instead it has taking an interest in the ZEXION unit. Remember that should the owner press charges, we, Enix/Disney Incorporated, are not liable for the actions of the unit.

Since your unit seems to be a fan of S&M, try to discourage this sort of fascination with maybe books on healthier ways of showing his affection (although we seriously doubt he holds any affection toward the unit). If all else fails, encourage this ZEXION unit to create an illusion copy of itself for the MARLUXIA to take interest in, ridding himself of such physical and emotional trauma.

~.~.~.~.~

We sincerely hope this guide has proven helpful to you. Many well wishes and thank you for buying from Enix/Disney Inc.!

* * *

My FAQ section actually sort of makes no sense, lol! They're not really frequently asked questions…just random issues people may have. Oh well. Minor details, right?

Before I found out about the fandom of MarVex, I was actually a MarZex fan. A piece of me kicks myself for caving in to the norm. Sellout, lol! And I liked it for the very reasons I wrote here; sadistic Marly, ;)

Oh, and I've ever spoken a word to this author, but reading their profile, they mentioned something I never knew. Spell Lexaeus backwards. What do you get? Thanks Axel-P for pointing that out, xD!

Anywho, with all of that said, help sponsor a MARLUXIA unit by reviewing!


End file.
